Wemma's house
by monkeygirl872
Summary: Emma's pregnant and her and Will are looking for a house. What happens when they can't find one?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee or the characters in this story. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

"Will, I'm pregnant." Emma told her husband. Will had just gotten home from work when Emma surprised him with her wonderful news.

"Really?!" He asked stepping closer to his wife. She nodded. He was now standing a few inches from Emma. He picked her up and spun her around, being careful with her belly.

Will set Emma back down and kneeled in front of her stomach. "Hey baby. It's daddy, I can't wait to meet you."

That was the day Will and Emma's life changed.

It was now Emma's 4 month of pregnancy and she couldn't have been happier. Will seemed to be enjoying Emma's pregnancy too. All of her hormones making her want him more. He couldn't help but laugh at her crazy cravings too.

That day during lunch Will and Emma sat at their usual table waiting for Shannon to get to lunch. Once she was there Emma smiled and Will asked, "He Coach. How'd we do?" Shannon had been gone at nationals with the football team.

"We won," She laughed. "How you guys doing? I heard you found out what you're having."

"Yeah, looks like Aunt Shannon's getting a nephew."

"Really? Do you have a name for him?" Shannon looked over at Emma and chuckled. "Pumkin' what are you eating?"

Will laughed as he realized what Emma was eating. Her latest favorite, strawberries and peanut butter. "Yeah we have a name. Ethan Connor Schuester."

The three friends continued their conversation. Will and Shannon occasionally talking about the football team and glee club.

Later that night Emma was on her laptop in bed when Will finished brushing his teeth. "Em, what are you doing?" He asked climbing into the bed next to her.

"Well, I was thinking. We're starting a family, the apartments not that big. Do you think it's time to start looking for a house?" She looked at him as he scooted closer.

"Sure. Can we talk more about it tomorrow? It's late Em." It was Thursday night and they had just one more day till the weekend. No glee club or anything that would keep their weekend busy. Will noticed Emma closed her laptop and put it on her nightstand. "Come on babe. Let's go to sleep." She kissed him goodnight as they cuddled up under the blankets.

After two weeks of looking at houses Will and Emma still hadn't found a house they liked. Emma was still at school for SAT prep while Will was at home on the phone.

"Shannon, hey. I have a question."


	2. Chapter 2

Will was excited. Shannon had just agreed to help him build Emma's dream house. After he finished talking to Coach Beiste, Will realized they'd need more help. He quickly sent a text to Finn asking if he would help and if he'd get the other glee guys to help build the house.

A few minutes later Will got a reply saying the glee boys would love to help. He sat down at the table and started to write down a list of what the essentials would be and the price he would like to stay at. Will had recently inherited a lot of money after his grandfather passed away so he planned to use that money to pay for the house.

He had just finished his list as Emma walked through the door.

"Hey honey" she walked over to him and kissed him. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the list in front of Will.

Will quickly thought of something as he folded the paper and put in his pocket. "Oh, just some song ideas for glee." Emma's birthday was coming up soon and Will decided to surprise her this year with the house.

"What do you want for dinner? I was thinking take out or something. I'm craving a burger." Emma asked standing next to Will.

"Sure. Let me grab my coat and shoes and we can go down to Applebee's." He smiled at her as he got up from his chair and got ready. They quickly headed to the restaurant.

The next day during lunch Shannon couldn't stop laughing. "Really?"

"I swear. She had a hamburger with pickles, peanut butter, and gravy on it." Will laughed as Emma blushed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What I was craving it….It actually tasted pretty good." They all began to laugh and Emma excused herself to the bathroom.

Once Will made sure she was out of ear he looked at Shannon. "So Finn and the other glee guys said they'd help us. I just need to find ways to keep Emma busy while we're working on the house."

"Why not have the glee girls take her shopping for the baby? I could even take her sometimes. And when the house is almost finished I could help her start packing."

"Really? That'd be a lot of help. Thanks Shannon. I'll ask the girls later today." As he finished talking Emma came back.

"Ask what?" She smiled at Will as she sat down.

Will couldn't think of something so Coach Beiste saved him. "You're man here was just telling me about he's going to ask the glee girls to choose a song they might use for the assembly." It was almost the end of the school year so the glee kids were going to perform at the end of the year assembly.

Will nodded when Emma looked at him. He gave Shannon a look saying his thanks and she nodded. The lunch bell rang telling Will he had to get to his next class. The three friends quickly packed up their lunches and headed to their classroom and offices.

The final bell had just rung and Will was heading down to rehearsal. He quickly stopped by Emma's office on his way. She was getting her things together so she could leave. "Hey," He kissed her cheek. "Rehearsals about to start and we might run a little late. So, you can get whatever you want for dinner. I'll probably just pick something up on the way home." He kissed her and said "Love you" as he left her office.

"That's so romantic." Quinn said. All the glee kids looked to see Will walking into the room. "Mr. Schue is it true? Are you really going to build Mrs. Schue a house?"

"Uh yeah guys it is. That's one thing I wanted to talk about today. The guys said they'd help me and Coach Beiste build it but I'm going to need you girls to help too. I was wondering if you girls would want to help by distracting Emma while we're working on the house."

All the girls squealed. "Of course Mr. Schue. Just let us know when you need us." Rachel told him.

"Okay guys we'll talk more about this later. We need to get ready for the assembly. Alright, from the top."

It was now Saturday morning and Will had just finished breakfast when he got a text from Finn saying he found the perfect spot to build the house. Will quickly got dressed and texted Will he'd be there in a few minutes. Emma was at the store so Will left her a not saying he'd be home later.

When Will met up with Finn they were at a giant open field between two other houses. "Mr. Schue you're here. I was driving around with Rachel the other day and we came across this." Finn gestured to the field. "I thought you'd like it 'cause it's got a pretty big yard and it's not that far from the school."

"That's great Finn. It looks nice, but you know I'm starting a family I have to make sure the neighborhood is safe too."

"Oh don't worry, I already checked it out. It's safe." Will was actually really happy with the spot Finn found. He quickly took a picture on his phone and sent it to Shannon and she said it looked great. They discussed when they should start working.

"Finn you okay to start working on the house next week? That is if we get this spot." Finn nodded. "Great!"

On his way home Will stopped by his realtor's office. They talked about it for about an hour and a half. At the end of their meeting Will was signing the papers saying he owned that piece of land.

As he was leaving he texted Shannon and the glee boys saying they got the space and they'd start building next week. Will picked up some lunch on his way home.

When he got home he found Emma listening to music and cleaning. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, as far as her pregnant belly would allow. "Hey," he kissed her neck. "I got us some lunch."

She turned around. "Good 'cause I'm starving." She smiled at her husband. Emma cleaned up and then headed to the kitchen to eat lunch with Will.

"So where were you this morning?" Emma asked heading to the table with her lunch.

"Oh, Finn had to show me something for um, glee." Will tried to keep the secret from her.

"Will I know when you're lying."

"Fine, but Finn really did have to show me something." Will never liked lying especially to Emma.

"Really? Can I know what it was?" Emma tried to get Will to tell her.

"Sorry Em," He shrugged. "It's a surprise for you." Him saying that just made her excited. Emma didn't want to ruin her surprise but she wanted to know so badly what it was. She was just going to have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

School was now out for the year and the day to start building had come. Will woke up to the sound of Emma puking. He quickly climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "Hey babe," he put her hair up in a ponytail and started rubbing her back. "How ya feelin?"

She finally stopped puking and turned to look at Will. "I swear your son hates me." Will laughed a little. "I'm tired of puking all the time." Will helped her stand up and handed her a glass of water she had on the counter.

"Well it's almost over." Emma was now almost 5 months pregnant. "Do you want some breakfast?" She nodded as Emma walked to the sink to clean up and Will went to make breakfast.

Five minutes later Emma walked into the kitchen to find Will finish making her favorite breakfast, dairy free pancakes with fruit salad on the side. He put their plates on the table. "Hey Em, feel better now?"

She nodded as Will pulled her chair out for her. "Better, starving though." Will smiled at her. "I feel like I'm always eating though." They both laughed.

After breakfast they both cleaned up. They cleared the table and Will dried the dishes Emma washed. Once they were done they went to get ready for the day. Emma wore a nice, blue summer dress and Will wore an old WMHS shirt and jeans.

Emma was about to sit on the couch with Will until there was a knock on the door. When she opened the door she saw Quinn, Rachel and, Tina. "Girls, come in. What are you guys doing here?" Will smiled. The plan for the day was going perfectly.

"Well we thought we'd take you shopping today. I know where the good baby stores are and we could take you there." Quinn told her.

Emma looked at Will and he shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Let me grab my shoes and purse and we can go." The girls nodded as Emma went to get ready. When she came back she kissed Will and said, "please don't just sit on the couch all day."

He kissed her back. "Don't worry about me. Go have fun." Emma smiled and kissed him one last time before leaving. Will mouthed the words 'thank you' to the glee girls.

Will watched the car making sure they were far enough away before calling Shannon. "Hey, Emma just left. Ready to go get the wood and stuff for the house?" Shannon told him she'd be there for pick him up in her truck soon. "Great see you then!" Will hung up and put on his work boots.

It had been about a month and half since they started building the house. All the walls, floors, windows and doors were done. Will thought they should get new furniture. He wanted new furniture for the house.

He took Emma to look for new furniture. All he told her was that he thought their furniture was getting old and breaking. She went along with it. When Emma found all the furniture she wanted Will made a list and took pictures on his phone so he wouldn't forget.

At the end of the week Will and glee boys moved the furniture Emma wanted into the new house. They had painted the house the day after Will and Emma went furniture shopping so it would be done in time.

Will had secretly started packing some of their things so Emma wouldn't notice. He had most of their things at the new house but he was going have Emma and him pack the last few things up for when he takes her to the new house.

They had just finished breakfast and Will told Emma to get ready for the day so he could show her the surprise. Once they were both ready Will loaded the last of their belongings into the car before they headed to the house.

"Hey Em, come here." She was dressed in green, purple, and blue stripped summer dress with a light yellow sweater.

"Yeah Will?" He was dressed in Shorts and Nirvana shirt.

"Ready to your surprise?" Her eyes widen in excitement as she nodded. He pulled out a tie. "This is to make sure you don't peak at your surprise."

"Okay." He put the tie over her eyes. "Will what if I fall?"

"Don't worry," He took a hold of her hand, "I won't let you." He led her to the car and helped her in. As they were driving to the new house Emma kept trying to get Will to tell her but he'd just laugh it off.

Will stopped the car. "We're here." He quickly walked to Emma's side of the car and helped her out. "Open your eyes Em." He told her as he took the tie off her face.

Emma slowly opened her eyes and was speechless. She turned to look at Will. "What's this?" The house on the outside was made from light colored bricks and had white pillars and window frames.

"This would happen to be your early birthday present." He grabbed her hand and led her through the walkway that was surround by Emma's favorite flowers, white roses, and led her to the front door. When he opened it he said, "Welcome home Mrs. Schuester."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma walked inside slowly. She turned around to look at Will who was smiling at her. "H-how did you do this?"

"Well Finn found this as a field and from that field the glee guys and Shannon helped me build your dream home." He watched as Emma walked around their living room. It was a light brown and had the medium couch and chairs in it, a t.v. was against the wall, and their was a dining table in the corner.

"Will, is this what you were doing while the glee girls and Shannon got me out of the house?"

He nodded and held out his hand. "Come on. I want to show you the rest of the house." He led her around the main floor. "This is the guest bathroom," he gestured towards a door. "And this is the kitchen." Will led her into a medium sized kitchen with a smaller dinning table by the window.

As she was looking at all of the things in her kitchen, the stainless steel appliances and cupboards Will walked down the hall. "Will?"

"Down here Em." He called from the basement. Emma waddled down the stairs to find her husband waiting for her at the bottom. The first part of the basement was like a den. It had tan walls and a dark brown couch and loveseat.

Will let Emma walk around the basement while he followed her. The next room she went into was like an office. It was the same color as the den was and had a desk with a computer on it by the wall and a pool table in the middle of the room. By the desk there was a counter which led to a mini kitchen area.

"I was thinking we could use this as a work space. My main plan was for this to be a safe spot for us and Ethan if there was any dangers, like a tornado. Finn also pointed out we could use this for when we have dinner parties, the kids could come down here and play pool."

Emma nodded and continued to walk. The last room of the basement was the laundry room. It had white cupboards and blue walls. The washer and dryer were white too. "I know it's down in the basement and stairs aren't going to be easy for you soon so I promise to do the laundry whenever it needs to be done." Will told his wife. "Ready to see upstairs?"

She nodded and he led her both sets of stairs. The first room Will showed her was one of the guest rooms. It had baige walls and dark brown furniture. The bed was in the middle of the room and had a tan blanket with tan, red, and blue pillows.

The next room was the other guest room. It had a wide window with a bench by it. The walls were a light-medium brown and the furniture was once again dark brown. The blanket on the bed was tan with a little orange to it so the pillows were tan and orange.

They left the room. "This is the guest bathroom for upstairs." He opened the door and let her look inside. It had a shower separate from the tub, which was next to the sink, and the toilet had a privacy door. The walls were a darker blue than the laundry room.

As Will led her down the hall he pointed out that he had hung up some of their pictures on the wall. Emma began to look at them. Their Christmas picture from a few years ago when they first started dating was the first one she saw. Then there was the one of when Emma and Shannon had a girls night out before Emma got pregnant. That picture always made her laugh since her and Coach Beiste were making funny faces.

There was even one of Emma and Will's brother's kids at Christmas two years ago. She laughed at the one of her and Shannon standing by Will in a bunny suit when he lost a bet with one of the glee kids. One of the last pictures she looked at was of the glee kids with Shannon, Sue, Will, and herself after they had won nationals last year in Chicago. But the one that she loved the most was the picture of her and Will at prom last year. She'd always loved that one.

"This is our room" Will got her attention again as he opened the door. There room was the same color as the living room. It had a beautiful but simple chandler. Their bed was in against the wall in the middle of the wall. Across from it was a fireplace and above that was a t.v. Emma always liked to watch the news before they went to bed.

The main thing that got Emma's attention was the glass doors on the back wall. She walked through them to a patio area that had an amazing view of the neighborhood.

"Hey Em, did you look at your nightstand?" She shook her head and headed back inside. When she saw what was on her nightstand she laughed. Her favorite picture of Will from their honeymoon was in a picture frame just sitting there by her lamp. They had gone to a few stores during their honeymoon and Will found a giant sparkly, purple hat with feathers on it.

Next to that picture was another one. It was one they had taken a few days ago. Emma was sitting on their bed in the apartment and Will had his face by her belly while she watched him with love in her eyes.

Will noticed she liked the pictures. "Want to see the one of you I have on my nightstand?" She nodded and he handed her the picture. It was of her last summer. They were cleaning the house and found some of Will's old hats. She put one on and had a huge smile on her face from laughing.

"I love it. Really Will." She saw a door by their closet. "What's this?" She asked walking to it.

"Oh that's just our bathroom." When they walked into it Emma was speechless. She wasn't really a fan of bathrooms but this one was amazing. It had light blue walls with marble counters and dark brown cupboards.

She noticed they had a separated shower and bathtub too. But what she didn't notice was that their tub was a jucuzzi one. "Will I love it."

"One last room though Em." He led her back to the hall and into the room he had skipped earlier. "I saved the best for last."

She walked into a lime green room that had a window bench and a chair by the crib. On the Wall by the crib was their son's name in black letters that matched the crib and a blue elephant made of the letters of the alphabet was above the crib. There was even stuffed animals in a small bin in the corner and a green dinosaur toy that was like a rocking horse.

"I didn't let anyone work on this but me. I wanted it to be special." Emma let it all sink in. The toys, the crib, the cartoon tree painted in the corner.

She started to cry tears of joy. "Will it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She hugged him. "I love it."

"Really?" She nodded and smiled against his lips.

"This is the best birthday gift ever."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about a month since they officially moved into the house and the new school year had just started. Emma was due anytime now and with each passing day she grew more excited to meet their baby.

Will was downstairs in the office trying to grade some pictures. When he turned on the computer he stared the wallpaper for a few minutes. It was one of their wedding photos. Emma was standing with her back against a brick wall and was smiling at the camera, while Will was facing her with his hands against the wall whispering in her ear.

He then started grading papers when Emma called his name from upstairs. Will wasn't sure if he heard her or not so he decided he'd finish grading the paper he was working on then head upstairs. It wasn't until he heard Emma scream his name that he knew something was wrong.

As he ran up the stairs he heard his wife whimper in pain. "Em you okay?"

She shook her head. "I thought it was just Braxton hicks until the pain got worse and came more quickly." She looked at him. "Will it's time."

His eyes widened and he ran over to her to help her off the couch. "Okay Em, um, let's get you ready and out to the car and I'll grab your bag and we'll leave." He helped Emma put on her shoes and coat then ran upstairs to grab her bag for the hospital.

While they were walking to the car Emma had another contraction. She stopped walking and Will tried to help her through the pain. Once it had passed they continued walking to the car and he helped her into her seat.

Will tried to get to the hospital as soon as possible. When they walked in the service desk told them they need the fourth floor. To Will, the elevator ride seemed to take longer than it really was.

Once the doors opened Emma waddled to the desk and told them her contractions were 5 minutes apart. The lady at the desk told them they'd have to wait about a minute for someone to take them to a delivery room.

She was right. Before they could even sit down a nurse came to get them. The room wasn't too far of a walk. When they were in the room the nurse had Emma change into a gown and then lay on the bed. Will had changed into some scrubs.

They found out Emma was only 4 centimeters dilated. The nurse said the anesthesiologist would be in as soon as possible to give Emma the epidural.

As they waited Will sat in a chair next to her bed and texted their parents about the baby. He looked at her after the message was sent. "How you feeling?"

"In pain, nervous, and excited. I can't wait to meet him."

"Don't worry Em. You'll be fine. I'll be right here next to you the whole time. You can squeeze my hand as hard as you want if you need to." He kissed her. "I texted our parents, they said they'd be here soon."

They had been waiting an hour and the anesthesiologist still hadn't come. Emma asked Will to her some water just as the anesthesiologist knocked on their door. Will waited until after Emma had been given the epidural to get her water.

He wasn't sure where to find some by the rooms but he saw a vending machine in the waiting room so he headed there. When he walked out to the waiting room he saw his and Emma's parents.

His and Emma's dads stood up when they saw Will. "How is she?" Will's dad asked.

"Um, pretty good. She's about 7 centimeters dilated now. I'm getting her water really quick. I'll try to keep all of you guys updated as much as possible." He hurried to the vending machine then starting towards Emma's room again.

When Will returned to Emma's room the doctor was in there. "Ah Mr. Schuester, you're just in time. It looks like it's time for Emma to start pushing."

After many screams and cuss words towards Will their son was finally born. When the nurses had finished cleaning him off they handed him to Emma.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you Will." She said while looking at Ethan. He was a spitting image of Will. The only thing he had of Emma was her color eyes.

"It's fine Em. You were in pain. You had every right to." He kissed the top of her head then looked at his hand that had turned red and numb from Emma squeezing it. Ethan yawned. "Looks like someone's tired." Then Emma yawned. "Make that two somebodys."

Will then remembered their parents were in the waiting and asked a nurse in the hall to go get them.

Emma handed Ethan to Will when he came back into the room. She watched lovingly as Will spoke softly to their son. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Hey guys. Can we come in?" Emma's dad asked poking his head around the door.

"Yeah" Emma nodded. "Just be quiet please, he's sleeping."

Their parents all came into the room quietly and saw Will holding Ethan. His grandparents all swooned over how cute he was.

After each grandparent held him and many congratulations were said Will and Emma said goodbye to their parents so they could get some sleep. Will carefully put Ethan into his bed by Emma's.

Emma had just fallen asleep so he went out into the hall to call Figgins and let him know they wouldn't be at school for awhile. When he stepped back into the room he tried to be quiet as he kissed Emma on the head and headed to the bench/couch by the window to sleep.

Will was almost asleep when he remembered that Shannon asked for a picture once Ethan was born. He scrolled through his phone to the pictures he took earlier that night and sent one to Shannon saying 'Hey Aunt Shannon!' He soon fell asleep after sending the text.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updated till now. I've been really busy (my niece was recently born and it's almost of the end of the school year for me), but here's the new update. Also, if anyone wants pictures of the house or any other picture/thing I wrote about just message me on here or email me at monkeygirl872 . Thanks for reading and all the updates you guys send.:)**

For the days Emma was in the hospital she had a few visitors. There were all family but that's because her and Will decided to surprise Shannon and the glee kids and come to the school with Ethan when Emma was discharged. That day was today.

After Emma's last checkup with the doctor her and Will started getting everything they had brought. Once it was packed Will took it to the car then went back to the room for Emma and Ethan.

"Hey babe, ready?" He asked as Emma had just finished buckling the car seat.

She smiled at him. "Yup. Can you carry him to the car?"

He nodded and grabbed the car seat in one hand and Emma's hand in the other and the Schuester clan was heading for the car.

_Meanwhile at the school_

"Hey guys," Rachel started as she walked up to a group of her glee friends. "Did you guys get a text from Mr. Schue too?"

"The one about some meeting during lunch, yeah. Why?" Mercedes answered.

"Just making sure." The bell rang. "Well looks like we have one class left till then."

_At Will and Emma's house_

Will and Emma had stopped by the house real quick to unpack the car and shower and change. "Em, you almost ready?" Will yelled from the living room.

"One sec honey." Emma then walked out of their room and downstairs. "Ready." She looked at her son in his car seat. "Hey buddy." She smiled.

Once Ethan's car seat was buckled in the backseat they drove to the school.

When they arrived at the school everyone was still in class so they snuck into the glee room. Will put Ethan's car seat on top of the piano and took him out handing him to Emma.

Shannon then walked in. "I thought I saw your car in the parking lot." Will and Emma looked at her. "So this is the little guy?" Emma handed her Ethan. "He looks so much like you Will."

The bell rang slightly startling Ethan. As he calmed down the glee kids started walking into the room and Emma and Shannon hid in Will's office.

"Mr. Schue! We missed you!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah! So glad you're back!" Tina exclaimed.

"Thanks guys. I have a surprise for you." Will smiled and walked over to his office and opened the door.

"What do you thi…." Puck trailed off seeing Will walk back into the room with Ethan and Emma and Shannon trailing behind them. Shannon sat down in one of the chairs by the glee kids.

"Guys, I'd like you to welcome the newest member of the New Directions. This little guy is Ethan." Will beamed and everyone could see the fatherly pride he had.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute! Can we hold him?" Tina asked.

Will looked at Emma and she nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just be careful and watch his head." All the glee girls nodded in response.

After lunch Will and Emma walked around the school with Ethan for a few minutes before Will stopped by his classroom to grab a toy Shannon gave him for Ethan.

All of the students in the room looked up from their test as Will walked in with an empty car seat. "Hey guys." Will said as he set the car seat down on the floor and walked over to his desk.

"Mr. Schue, are you coming back soon?" One of the juniors in his class asked.

"In about a week or so guys I will." Just then Emma walked into the classroom with a sleeping Ethan. They were in Shannon's office talking.

The same junior asked. "Mr. Schue is that him?"

He nodded, "Yeah this is Ethan." He put his hand on the small of Emma's back. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go home." They said goodbye to Will's class then left the school.

Once they were home Will made dinner as Emma fed the baby.

"Hey Em, dinner's done." Will said walking out into the living room after setting the table.

"Can you grab his swing?" Emma asked while burping Ethan and carrying him to the table. Will nodded.

While they ate dinner Ethan decided to start fussing so Will picked him up and ate the rest of his dinner with one hand.

"The glee kids seem excited about the baby." Emma stated.

"Yeah it's 'cause were like a family in glee, but you guys right here are my real family."

Emma smiled at him. "When do you think you're going back to school?"

"Probably a week or two from now." Their conversations continued like that during dinner. They also talked about the baby and the rest of their families.

Later that night Will and Emma got ready for bed and got the baby ready. Once he was done brushing his teeth Will walked into Ethan's room to find Emma reading him a Dr. Seuss book. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

Emma looked up and smiled. "Hey." She stood up still holding Ethan.

"Hey, you guys ready for bed?" Emma yawned. "I'll take that as a yes," he laughed. "Here Em, let me take him and you go to bed. I'll be in there soon."

She handed him the baby and kissed them both goodnight. "Night, love you."

Will kissed her back. "We love you too." He watched Emma walk out of the room. "Alright little man, it's time for bed." Ethan moved in Will's arms. "Yeah it is," he laughed.

He walked over to the crib and carefully put his son down making sure not to move the blanket off of him. "Night little buddy," Will walked over to the bedroom door and turned off the light, "and welcome home."

**Thanks for reading. All lot of the pregnancy food cravings came from my sister. She recently had her baby. I'm proud to say I'm an aunt to the best niece ever! **** I haven't really had time to right lately because I've had tennis and papers for the end of the school year. I will try to write some more stories soon, possibly continuing this one. Thanks again. I've really enjoyed the reviews from you guys.**


End file.
